kicker's unresolved feelings
by darkboy18
Summary: takes place after the sun things had been peaceful, Kicker and the Autobots were enjoying this and things couldn't any better however his feelings for Misha still remain unanswered will Kicker pursued it or get his heart stomped find out. two-shot story
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's a new one-shot in a while

Enjoy

Note I don't own any of this

 **Timeline: 3 weeks after "The Sun"**

It has been peaceful since Galvatron gave his life to become one with the super Energon and to prevent Unicron from controlling him things has calmed down, the remaining cons were captured and the Autobots were now having their wounds healed and repairing their home world and building new ships.

Optimus was in the command hub when Rodimus came in, he told Optimus that once his new ship was finished he was going to continue his mission to help others that are under evil's clutches in the other galaxies and Optimus wishes him the best.

The 2 warriors went their own ways but they have a great deal of respect for one another.

As for Kicker he was in his quarters resting, after all of this he finally got some rest.

As he was looking at the celling, he thought back of the adventures with the Autobots.

At first he didn't want them on Earth and when he was younger he didn't want to be near any of them, but that changed when he met Primus and his thoughts of them changed, he went with them to different planets, fought the cons and helped bring peace to the universe.

But deep down he knows that the cons will return and the bots will have to stop them, but for now he's relaxing.

He now has a better relation with the bots and his family and he matured a lot, however there was one thing that was on his mind.

It was Misha, ever since they met back when they were little, there was a spark between them.

As they got older, the feelings grown stronger and even though Kicker hide his emotions, he still cares for her.

And now with the fighting ended, things can settled down.

Now that the fighting has ended Kicker decided to tell Misha how he truly feels about her.

He left his room and went to see Misha who was in the lab finishing up her work, after collecting some more data, she input them into her research and then let Dr. Jones take a look at it.

She left the lab and walked down the halls until she bumped into Kicker.

"Hey Kicker." She said.

"Oh hi Misha." He said back.

Things started to get awkward until Kicker broke the tension.

"So finished up for today?" he asked.

"Yep just finished my latest work and I'm free." She said.

"That's great." Said Kicker who was starting to feel his heart beat a little faster.

"Want to hang out with me?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Sure." She said.

The two then walked together and went to Kicker's room to relax.

The two watched some TV and a couple of movies on the couch.

While they did that, Kicker's hand slowly moved to Misha's, what he doesn't know is that Misha is doing the same thing with hers.

And soon their hands became interlinked and they looked at each other's eyes, tension was building as their hearts beat a little faster and feelings they kept inside started to flow and what happens next will change them forever.

To be continued

Hey sorry to split this but I had a rough week and I couldn't finish this without messing it up, so I went to Austin for a couple of days to relax.

Part 1 of this is done part 2 will have the lemon and it'll be up after I upload one new chapter for Shaggy's harem.

So until then

R and R no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there how's it going?

Here's part 2 enjoy

I don't own any of this

Kicker and Misha felt their hearts beating fast and what happens changed everything.

Without warning the two crashed their lips in a fiery kiss full of passion, caring and love.

The two were locked and embrace each other and did not want to let go, but the need of air made them pulled back and then they said how they truly feel about each other.

"I love you." They said.

Then they went back to making out again, this time their need to become as one grew stronger as Kicker unzipped his jacket and then ditched his shirt revealing his toned body.

Misha blushed hard as she saw his body, he was leaned, built, has a 6pack and she wants him.

Kicker then put his hands under Misha's shirt and got it off revealing her white bra that holds her D-cup breasts in place and it yearns for his touch.

Misha got up and undid her skirt and stockings to show off her white undies.

Kicker follow her lead and got his pants to reveal his boxers with a big noticeable tent.

Misha went off and got Kicker's boxers off revealing a 13in cock.

Misha was surprised by this and looked at it, she then put her hand on it and it throbbed.

This made her want to have him inside her, so she slid her panties off and unclasped her bra and dropped them on the floor, then she grabbed his hand and walked to the bed.

Then they got on and did the 69 to each other, Kicker was eating her out and Misha was sucking his rod, the two kept doing that for 1 hour before they stop and she got on top and insert his rod in her.

Misha winced a bit as she felt her cherry popped inside her, Kicker remain still as for the pain to subside, after that she told him to move.

Kicker moved slowly as first and then increased his speed little by little until he was at the right speed.

Misha felt her insides being stirred by Kicker's cock and wanted more, her breasts jiggled from their movement and her breathing became a bit shallower as she was full of lust and ecstasy.

She then went lower until she was on Kicker with his arms on her back holding her as he thrust her.

Misha felt like she was being filled with lust and she moaned and called Kicker's name over and over and that made him go faster.

Soon they change positions they did on all 4's, against the wall, standing up, the pile driver, then Kicker got behind her and screw her on the sides and then missionary.

The two kept going for hours until they were reaching their limits.

"Kicker I'm coming!" 

"So am I!"

They kept going until they reach their limit and came.

Misha was in pure bliss as Kicker was finishing unloading his last loads in her and after that he was done, he rolled over and lay beside her as they were cover in sweat and love juices as they were catching their breaths.

"That was amazing!" said Kicker.

"It was wasn't it?" replied Misha.

The two looked at each other and smiled, now they know how they truly feel about each other and they moved in for a gentle kiss and then pulled back.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again." Said Misha.

"Same here." Said Kicker.

"Want to be a couple?" He asked.

His response was Misha kissing him on the lips full passion and her tongue wanting entry to do battle with his tongue and he complied.

"I take that as a yes." He said and she smiled.

 _12 years later…_

Kicker was coming home to see Misha, after their first time the two dated awhile but in secret so no-one knew even the bots, after 6 months of dating, Kicker popped the question during their dinner date and she said yes. Then reveal the news and everyone was surprised. Soon preparations were being made.

3 weeks later the wedding took place, Kicker and Misha walks to the altar with Alexis, Sally and his mom being the brides maids, with Rad, Carlos as the groom's friends with Iron-hide as his best bot, his father was the one that gave Misha away since her father was gone and Optimus act as the minster and wed them.

At the after party they met with Coby, Bud and Lori who the new human allies of the Auto-bots and they bond and talked about their adventures.

Soon Kicker became a trainer with Ironhide to train new Autobots for combat incase evil strikes again and Misha went on continuing her science works and managed to get world acclaim.

Then they moved to 3 story house with Ironhide and Cliffjumper guarding them, they have 2 kids Kicker Jr and Miranda the 3rd after his mom.

The family were happy and got along well the autobots and like kids they like to pull jokes on their grandfather.

Kicker was coming home after staying late with training some new recruits, the kids were with his parents and they have the run of the house, he went up to the bedroom where Misha was still doing research, so he went over and gave her a massage and whispered in her ear and that got her aroused.

"Bed now." She said.

Not to be tell twice Kicker got nude and so did Misha they got in the bed and started making love all night long.

For the 2 bots in the driveway they only one thing to say.

"Get a room."

End

Well this end this story

Sorry it took so long been busy

I hope that everyone had a good 4th of July

Well time to work on the other stories.

So take care

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
